Library
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: One discovery leads to many adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote a long time ago and finally decided to post it.**

**I own nothing, they characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Thor: 9 Loki: 7

It seemed the whole world hated Loki. That morning, Thor and his friends had been teasing him. That happened a lot, so that didn't hurt. As he was leaving, Fandral tripped him, and everyone in the hallway burst with laughter as the little god skidded on the polished floor. Loki jumped up, cursed at Thor, and ran down the hall, tears obscuring his vision.

Still sniffling, he passed one of the servants. "Where is one place I can go without my brother finding me?" He asked. "The library. It is quiet, I think sire would like it there." The servant replied and pointed in the direction Loki just came from. Loki, though heartbroken, still managed to be polite as he thanked her. Unlike Thor, who was never polite under any circumstances.

He never knew that there was a library before! He read about them in some of his stories. Giant rooms filled to infinity with books about everything.

Loki loved reading, Odin had noticed his interest in books early on, as Frigga read to the boys each night, and he taught him to read. Thor didn't know how very well, he didn't need to; he was always busy with his friends. Odin filled the bookshelves in Loki's room with many books, which he read so much; he knew the majority by heart.

He read about libraries being big, but not this big. As he stepped in, he noticed how majestic it looked.

Hundreds rows with hundreds of books on each and every one of them. He aimlessly walked amongst them, not knowing what he was looking for. A plaque on one of the shelves read _Spell Books_. He knew a little magic, it was his gift and there were some books containing spells in his room. There was one book that had a velvet cover with gold letters that read _Shapeshifting for Beginners_. He reached for it on tiptoe, but barely brushed its spine. There was a very thick book that said _the art of Levitation_, on a lower shelf. Loki grabbed it, placed it on the floor, and used it like a stepstool. He grabbed the velvety book, slid it off the shelf, stepped down, picked up the larger book, apologized to it, and set it back on its shelf.

He went to a desk in the very back corner of the library and put the book down. He sat on the hard, splintery, wooden chair. Ouch! He jumped back up and ran to the chairs at the front where the librarian used to sit. Asgard doesn't have a librarian; most people don't know we even have a library. He placed a levitation spell on it, and it started to float a couple feet from the ground. He zigzagged back to his desk, and swapped the chairs.

Loki threw the old one out the window. Overkill. He heard a yelp, and he glanced out the window. Thor was with his friends in the courtyard. The chair had landed on him, and lay broken on the cobbled walkway, as Thor lay sprawled on the ground. All his friends started cracking up. Thor looked around. Loki couldn't hear what he was saying, he was to busy laughing. Who's laughing now?! Thor glared at Sif, who pointed up at his window. Thor looked up, saw Loki, and started to yell. "Loki! I will get you for this! Loki! Face me!" Loki had pulled his head back into the library. Even though faced with a serious threat, he couldn't stop laughing about what had just happened. When he calmed down, he picked himself off the floor, and sat down on the comfy chair.

He started to read. He read. He took notes, like any good scholar. He was ready to try it. Loki went in front of the closed window, which acted like a mirror. He gazed into his own emerald eyes and thought of what he wanted to transform into. Something to scare Thor, yes, but nothing to big. A wolf! That's not too big, and it would give his stupid brother a fright, so he recited the spell, and pictured the creature. Fire blazed through his veins, and Loki dropped the book in pain. Thick, black fur sprouted from his skin, his face elongated into a muzzle, a long, black tail emerged, and long, vicious claws arouse from his jet-black paws. He lay on the floor, panting. This was so exhausting, he thought. He stood up on four feet, nudged the window open, and quickly gazed out. Thor was still there. He climbed onto the windowsill, thankfully, nobody looked up. He jumped straight down two stories. He landed in the bushes surrounding the palace. Knowing Thor's curiosity, he stepped on a twig. As it snapped, wolf-Loki crouched down, not to be seen. Thor's head snapped up. Unarmed, he crept into the bushes. Loki pounced. He landed on his brother's chest, knocking him to the ground. Most people reaction to being tackled by a wolf twice your size is to start screaming your head off. But not Thor, he was intrigued by the snarling wolf. Most wolves were gray, with blue eyes, not black with green.

Before Thor could give that much thought, the wolf picked him up by his cape, and dragged him into the courtyard. Everyone gasped. They were all too young to have swords, they were all defenseless. Everyone watched in horror, for they could do nothing. The wolf backed up, letting Thor rise. He scrambled up, keeping his eyes on the seemingly familiar beast. The two circled around each other, waiting for the other to strike.

"Thor!" Sif yelled. He turned as she threw a branch at him. He caught it, and faced the raven-furred, emerald-eyed wolf. Wait...raven-hair, emerald eyes? Who did he describe that way? The wolf attacked while he was thinking. Knocking him, yet again to the ground. The wolf's warm breath tickled his face. The wolf stuffed its face inches away from Thor's and snarled menacingly. He looked at it, terrified. "Please, don't hurt my friends, kill me instead. I-if you do though, please do it quickly. I really don't like to suffer." Thor grimaced as the beast opened its mouth. It began to laugh.

It took its massive paws off of Thor's chest. Thor sat upright, very confused. "How noble. The mighty prince dying to save his friends. I would never kill you, brother." It announced. "Loki?" Thor asked, amazed.

The wolf started to shrink, thick black fur being replaced by green and gold armor. There stood Loki, triumphant. He stood there, looking at his brother sitting upon the ground in front of him. He began to laugh. He had tricked the mighty Thor!

"It is I, Loki, god of mischief, at all your trickster needs." He said, bowing with a smile. Thor clambered to his feet. "How did you do that?" "Magic, duh." Loki responded, with a grin on his face. The group turned to enter the palace. Loki and Fandral locked eyes. Loki let out a deep snarl. Fandral looked terrified of the little god he had tripped earlier, and ran to the front of the group, leaving Loki in the back of the group by himself with nothing but his evil grin.

"Can you do that with other animals?" Thor asked his brother. "Certainly." Wrong thing to say. All the next month Thor was begging Loki to transform into different animals. At first, he obliged. Then it just got annoying.

When Odin heard about Loki's new ability, he got curious. He called Loki into the Throne Room. "Loki," the great god announced. "Is it true you can change your form?" "Yes, father." He replied. Odin was amazed. Only a few sorcerers in all of the realms could do this, and Loki was only a young boy. "Very well, that was all I longed to know." Loki bowed, and left the room.

"Brother, can you change into other people?" Thor asked the raven-haired god one afternoon. "I…don't know. I can try." He recited the spell, and pictured his brother. He began to change. Loki was used to the pain now, so he didn't crumple to the ground. His black hair became golden, he shot up a few inches, muscles flourished on his arms, and even his clothes changed into his brother's. "Wow. It's like looking into a mirror." "I think it's time for a little mischief, my dear brother." Loki proclaimed, in Thor's gruff accent. One Thor went to Odin, the other, to Frigga. They told them both that they could not find Loki, and that they had looked everywhere. When the parent told them to tell the other, they said they couldn't find them, either.

The parents burst from their rooms to find each other. The Thors rendezvoused back at their room. The real one appeared first. The Loki-Thor appeared from the shadows. "Come, brother." Loki said to his twin. They grasped hands, and became invisible.

They silently ran through the halls, not to be seen. They knew where to go, Loki could find anyone. He was like a bloodhound. They were right on their mother's trail, when Odin turned a corner. "Odin!" She called, they embraced. "Where's Loki?" They both asked at the same time. Then Odin began to speak. "Thor rushed to me, telling me you two were missing." "That's exactly what he told me, too." They stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly Odin was furious. He turned to the side where the boys were hiding. "Come out of there at once, you two!" The Thors stepped forward. Frigga gasped. "What? How?" The Thor on the left started to change.

Red and silver into gold and green. There stood Loki, smiling sheepishly. "Hi, mom." He grinned. She ran to him. "Don't ever do that to us again." She said, crushing him in a hug. "Oof, mom, get off!" Odin glared at them. "Loki Odinson, this an outrage. You have scared us in ways we never wanted to know." Thor stepped forward beside his little brother. "It was my fault, I told him to do it." "You are both grounded to your rooms for a week."

"Yes father." They replied.

They walked side-by-side all the way to Thor's room. "See you in a week, then." A guard closed and locked the door. He did that the same to Loki's. As his footsteps became silent, he walked to his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment, and began to write.

Thor,  
Be ready by nightfall tomorrow.  
-Lokí *

He levitated the note to slip out his window, and into his brother's. He got a reply shortly in Thor's scrawl.

OK

Thor's word choice, as usual, was startling.

The next night, Loki turned into a raven, and flew to Thor's window. He pecked at it. No answer. Ugh, Thor! He scratched at it. The window flung open, knocking Loki off. He flapped his wings to right himself. He landed on the windowsill. "Oops, sorry brother." Thor said. Loki hopped through the window and jumped down. He changed right as he jumped. He landed as the prince in the nick of time. Perfect, he thought to himself, impressive even.

He turned to Thor. "What is on the agenda for tonight?" Thor asked. "Well, for starters, it's freezing in here! Don't your have a fireplace?" Loki demanded. "Yes, but it burned out, and I don't know how to fix it." Loki approached it, arranging some new logs, and put a fire charm on it.

"There. Much better. Anyway, I got something for you." Loki said as he walked over to his brother's bed. He got on the floor, and reached under the bed, and pulled out a book. "When did that get there?" "Last night. When we split up, I knew the consequences for what we did would not be good." "So you hid it." "Duh, Thor. And I want to show you something." Loki went to Thor's bedside table, the closest thing to a desk in the cluttered room. Its unorganizedness gave the perfectionist a shudder. He didn't mean to sound pedantic, it wasn't Thor's fault he wasn't very scholarly. Well, actually it kind of was. Anyway, he flipped through the book, and stopped about 1/3 into it. He motioned for Thor to sit next to him. His brother did, and looked a little worried. The title of the book said  
_To be a King_. "Ooh, fancy." Thor commented. "No time for sarcasm, brother, this is important." Loki said sternly as he put the book in between themselves. Loki began to read aloud.

"A king needs to respect his people, as well as his superiors. He isn't the most important power in the land, as most people think. He is powerful, but is most reliant of his advisors, which can be elders, family friends, or even family members." The god's eyes met. "Does that mean you?" Thor asked. "Possibly." He replied. Loki was about to start again.

"Why did you show me this, brother?" "Oh, look at the sun. See you later?" Loki asked nervously as he shut the book and slid it back under the bed. "Um...sure... I guess that's alright." Thor said as he got up. Loki strode to the window, transformed, glanced once more at the prince, and flew out the window. Thor sighed. His brother wasn't named the god of mischief for nothing, and now he was certainly up to something.

As soon as the young prince set foot in his own room, he sighed. What would he tell his brother? He was arrogant and needed to show respect to his peers and the kingdom. But that thought would anger Thor. He wouldn't take kindly to people telling him what to do, he never did.

Loki looked at all the stars out there. All the realms he wanted to visit and thought to himself, _I will go there. Maybe not now, maybe not in a long time, but I will get there someday. _

A week later, Loki was pacing by his door, patience beginning to waver. Of course, he could open it, the door had a very simple lock, but he didn't want anyone to know he could unlock it, he might need it later.

He heard a click and his door swung open. There stood his brother. "Curfew is done. We are free!" He proclaimed, arms outstretched. Loki had to smile at his enthusiasm, Thor was just a happy-go-lucky guy. Nothing could seem to pull him down.

To celebrate, they ran in, out, and around the palace. The two gods zoomed past their mother. She just shook her head and laughed at their behavior. At the courtyard, they stopped to catch their breath. "That was fun. We should do that more often." "I agree, Thor." Loki went to sit on a stone bench that faced the Bifrost. "I always loved this view. I want to go to the other realms, don't you?" "A little bit, I suppose." Thor answered. "Of course you do! I know you! You long for adventure and battle. That's what you love!" Loki announced. Thor chuckled and agreed.

Loki stood up to his full height. The top of his head only met the older prince's nose. _Humph_. He levitated himself so he could look down upon him. Thor scowled. "Why do you do that?" "That's how it is for me all the time. I'm just 'mixing it up' so to speak." Loki grinned. "Thor, how about an adventure?" The trickster god asked, looking towards the Bifrost. "Oh no! I know that look! We-you-we would get in SO much trouble! No!" Loki sunk back to his normal height, and puppy-dog-faced him. Huge teary emerald eyes, pleading. Trembling, pouting lip. Thor seen that enough times to know that he will eventually crack. "For the last time, no!" Thor turned to walk away. "The mighty Thor who would never turn away from an adventure." Loki's nickname wasn't Silver Tongue for nothing. Thor sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He grumbled. "Yay!" Loki cheered.

The two brothers headed toward the Bifrost, and approached Heimdal. Loki opened his mouth to ask. "No." Heimdal told them. "We haven't even said anything yet." Loki complained. He loved using his expansive vocabulary amongst his elders. "I saw you talking. I know what you want. No, you are way too young to be traveling so far without your father. Now return at once and I might keep my mouth shut." "Fine" They grumbled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Odin called for Thor to do something, so Loki was free for the rest of the afternoon. He wandered in the library for a bit. Plucking off random books from the shelves, to read a couple pages, and to put them right back again.  
Loki grabbed a thickish book and headed back to his desk. This was no spell book, Loki had now taken interest in Midguardian novels. This book was called 'Война и миръ' or, more commonly known, 'War and Peace'. A bit of light reading, he told himself as he delved into the classic.  
He heard a clatter behind him. Loki stood up, whirled around and faced the visitor. "Thor, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Loki couldn't believe it. The one place he was sure Thor couldn't find him, had vanished off of that list.  
"I asked around." Thor smiled, dashingly. "Well, what do you want?" Loki demanded to know the reason for Thor's barging in.  
"I asked father, and he said he would take us to Midguard!" Thor proclaimed. An adventure, finally! "Let's go!" Loki shut the book and put it back on the shelf. "We go tomorrow, brother. Father is busy now." Thor informed him. "Fine." Loki sighed.  
The next day, Loki awoke to Thor looming over him. "Ahh!" "Wake up, Loki!" He said. "You don't have to be so close, Thor. A simple poke would suffice." Loki grumbled and climbed out of bed. "Sorry, father told me to tell you that we are leaving in about an hour." Thor explained. "Ok, thanks."  
Thor left to let Loki get ready. There was a set of clothes on the foot of his bed. They were very weird. When he put them on, he walked over to the mirror to see what he looked like. The top was the color of his eyes, sleeves only to his biceps, a V-necked collar, and was made from a very thin fabric. The pants were a deep blue, with pockets galore, which was made from a very thick, movement restraining material. The pants hugged his legs very tightly. The shoes were okay. Laces that would not cooperate, but he liked the colors, same green as the shirt, a golden swoosh on the side, and white soles.  
Loki left his room to find his brother waiting outside. Thor was dressed in the same kind of stuff, the shirt was red, with a normalish collar. The pants were a lighter, faded blue with thin rips on the knees that fit more loosely on his legs. Thor was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Do I look as absurd as you do?" Loki asked. "I hope not, because I think you look the weirdest." Thor replied. "Is this typical Midguardian wear?" "Apparently. Father told us that this is what the children wear." Loki put his hands in the pockets. One plus of these clothes. Thor looked over Loki's shoulder, looking surprised.  
"Father, is that you?" Loki whipped around to face him.  
He was wearing the same kind of pants, medium fit, and a gray shirt with sleeves going to the wrists, and a hood attached to the back. It didn't look very water proof, though. And instead of his golden eye patch, were dark glasses. Loki had never seen them like this before. The lenses were completely black. "Be quiet. I want us to fit in, not stick out." Odin spat.  
The three approached the Bifrost together. Heimdal greeted the family. "Off to Midguard?" "Yes, if you wouldn't mind." Odin asked. "Certainly. It is my job." He eyed the princes, remembering when they tried to escape a couple years back. Loki studied his shoes, they were indeed, hideous. Thor snickered. Loki shot a glare at him.  
They stepped into the circular room. Heimdal pushed his sword into the device that started it. The room began to spin. Loki got very dizzy. When it stopped, he looked around. This isn't home, he thought to himself. It's way too dry. "Welcome, to New Mexico." Odin announced as the trio made their way into the small town. "NEW Mexico? What happened to the old one?" Thor inquired. Odin laughed. "It's just a name, my son." The sun was irritating Loki's sensitive eyes. "Father, can I have something that can block the sun?" "Yes, one moment." Odin dug in a bag that he had. He withdrew something and gave it to him. The main portion was bowl-shaped, which fit on his head. There was a firm flap of fabric that stuck out, blocking the sun. "Thank you!" Odin chuckled softly. "What are we going to do today?" Thor asked. "Just walk around, see what there is to see."  
They made their way through the town. Odin led, Thor at his side, with Loki trailing a few steps behinds, hands jammed in his pockets. Odin stopped. When they halted Loki looked to his left. A couple yards down the way, there was a girl. About his age, age as in size, Loki is actually centuries old. She was a little shorter, and had mouse colored hair. Her hair lay down, touching her shoulder blades. She was sitting on a bench, reading. Loki stood up straighter, and placed his hands at his sides. She looked up, they met eyes, and she smiled. She patted the empty bench beside her. "Father." Loki whispered. "Can I go on my own?" "As long as you are back by sunset and don't draw too much attention to yourself." He answered.  
Loki took long strides next to the girl. She patted the bench again. He gingerly sat down. She smiled again. "Hi, I'm Amy, you're new. I haven't seen you before." "Um...uh…yeah. Hi." Loki stammered. Amy laughed. "You're not very social, are you?" "No, I much prefer a book to a person." He said with his silky tongue. "I agree. Where are you from?" Umm. "Are you from England? You sound English." "Yeah, that's it. That's what I was going to say. My names Loki." He said. "Loki? That's a peculiar name, but I like it, it sounds pretty. Have you ever been here before?" "No, first time. Not sure about this sun, though. I prefer a cooler climate." He said and gazed across the street. "I can tell. You're very pale, haven't seen a lot of sun." Amy was very observant. "Yeah. All those years in the library. Do you live here?" Loki asked. "Yes, I've been living here for the past six years. You say you like books, do you want to seen our library?" "Certainly. Lead the way."  
Amy gathered her things and stood up. She set off down the sidewalk, with Loki right behind. She stopped at a door. "Here you go." She gestured to the door. Loki grabbed the door, and held it open for her. She looked happy that he was so polite. He stood up even straighter as he entered.  
It was very quaint. About the size of his bedroom back home. They waked around for about five minutes, when Amy looked at something in her pocket. "Aah! It's almost five! I have to go. It's been great meeting you, Loki. I hope I can see you again." They hugged, which made the anti-social a little uncomfortable. Amy looked at him again, smiled, and rushed out the door.  
Loki sighed. He browsed through the books some more. One caught his eye. He grabbed it. _Norse Mythology._ He sat on a chair and flipped to the Table of Contents. In about the middle of the page, he saw something that grabbed his attention. 'Loki: God of Mischief-83' He flipped to that page and began to read the chapter all about him. It was very interesting. It had a lot of true facts about him. And some myths. It was all good fun.  
There was a tap on his shoulder. Loki shot up. "Thor." "Loki, it's time to go." His brother gestured to the sky. The sun had almost set. "Oh, thank you. I'm on my way." Loki set the book back on the shelf and followed his brother out of the shop.  
The two set off through the town. "Is it just me, or are these clothes beginning to feel comfortable?" Loki asked with his hands, yet again, in his pockets. "Yeah. But I like the style of my usual stuff." Thor stated.  
Odin stood waiting for them. "Ready to go home?" He asked. "Yes." The princes agreed. They walked out to the middle of a golden field, and called for Heimdal to pick them back up.  
Once back at home, Odin said he had business to attend to. Loki wandered around the castle with nothing to do. He would poke into different rooms, he found nothing too exciting. He chose to go into his brother's room to have some fun.  
Thor was sitting at his own desk, probably drawing. That's all he ever did with parchment. He turned invisible and silently crept over, not making any sound. He reached over his brother's head, and pinched the candle out. They were emerged into semi-darkness. Thor sucked in a surprised breath. He fumbled around in the drawers and pulled out a match. After it was alight, he put it to the wick, and it caught. Thor blew out the match, looked at his desk, to find his quill had gone. He cocked his head in confusion, he put the burned out match to the side, and went into another drawer to get another quill.  
Loki could barely contain his laughter. While Thor was busy with the candle, Loki had grabbed the quill. He wondered how long it would take for him to notice that this was his doing.  
After doing some more things, Thor finally gets a clue. "Loki!" He roars and jumps up and faces the seemingly empty room. In the doorway, a static Loki appeared. He was invisible, and now the spell was breaking. Thor charged forward. Loki bent his legs, serious face, ready to receive the attack. At the last moment, Thor jumped with all his might to slam into his brother, and fell on the floor. As he skidded on the floor, he wondered what had happened. Loki was there, and then he wasn't. He turned over onto his back and looked into his room. Coming out if the shadows came walking out the god of mischief, with a wide grin on his face. "Are you ever NOT going to fall for that?" "Probably not." Thor grunted as he got up.  
Loki had tricked him. He offered a hand to Thor. He reached for it, and fell right through it. A cackling laughter rang throughout the halls as the apparition disappeared. Thor, muttering curses under his breath, stood up, dusted off his clothes, and set of for the god of mischief. Yup, Loki sure is the god of mischief.

* * *

**There. Thanks for reading!**

**I am thinking of making a story of Thor with an added character. I have already started writing it, but can't think of a name for him. Any suggestions? **


End file.
